This invention is drawn to enzymatic mixtures (in powder or tablet form) containing enzymes in any combination or amount of lipases and peptidases and/or keratinases for production and use in the cosmetic industry.
Enzymes in cosmetics are not widely used today since they cannot be stored in lotion, creams, liposomes etc. In addition, there are thousands of enzymes known, each of which are classified in many categories according to some common characteristic. In this case, specific enzymes have been selected, combined, restored and activated just before cosmetic application.
The present inventors had more than twenty years experimental experience using enzymes in the pharmaceutical industry. Based upon five years of trials to combine the above knowledge-experience, the present inventors have succeeded to use and apply enzymes from the above categories in cosmetics for deep enzymatic skin cleaning and acne""s treatment.
WO 93 19732 describes a composition for the topical application to the skin for the prevention of dry flaky skin, dandruff or acne based on a stratum corneum chymotrypsin-like enzyme. This enzyme contributes to the dissociation of dead skin cells which will eventually accumulate in the sebaceous gland. In this way, the acneic symptoms may be aggravated.